My Brother, Freedom
by NyleveLlom
Summary: The infamous pirate Arthur Kirkland despises family. He does everything in his power to cut himself off from his past life and any responsibility toward other people. He wants to be free. But everything he thought he knew changed when he discovers a stowaway on his ship, someone who depends on him. Will he accept his new family? Ratings may change. (Human characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Debt Paid and A Burden Gained**

* * *

Captain Kirkland, the most feared pirate on the seas, cursed his bad luck. He turned to his second in command, an Irishman named Connor.

"Sound the retreat," he commanded.

The ginger didn't question him. He simply grabbed a rope and swung high over the two ships, bawling out the command. "Grab what ye can and get yer tail aboard!"

It was a miracle the pirates heard the command over the sounds of cannons and gunfire along with the battle cries. But the Irishman was not to be underestimated, his voice resounded across the battling ships and the salty water. The pirates scrambled to obey, fighting off the last of the other ship's crew while their comrades tossed cargo onto Kirkland's vessel. The instant the last box was on and the pirates scrambled over the railings, the pirate ship veered sharply starboard **[1]** under her trusty Captain's guidance. The ship practically flew, leaving a damaged ship behind, unable to follow.

Connor saw to the storage of the cargo before returning to his Captain's side. "What caused us to hightail?" He asked.

The Captain's lips pursed tightly, his mouth turned white. His thick, dark eyebrows hung low over his green eyes. He was a fine figure of a man, a bit on the short side, but still admirable. His red coat flew in the wind, his blonde hair waving under his voluminous hat.

"We attacked a naval ship," Kirkland answered, his voice thick with a British accent, "and it wasn't alone. A whole fleet was on its tail. If we had lingered just a moment we would have been heavily outnumbered."

Connor felt his lips tug in a slight smile at hearing the eloquent tone. "Got ye scared there, eh, little brother?"

The Captain glared at his cheeky firstmate. "Watch your tongue," he growled, "or I'll fed yee to the sharks."

The Irishman's smile grew wider but he kept his mouth shut. He knew how temperamental his younger brother was and he didn't doubt the Captain would carry out his threat. He simply continued his duties, barking orders to the pirates and kicking some asses who didn't move fast enough. As he watched the ship's activity come to life he reflected on his little brother, Arthur. It seemed so strange that the young boy who'd been bullied and beaten by his older siblings would one day tower over them. Connor chuckled fondly as he remembered the young boy, puffing out his cheeks with huge tears glistening in his emerald eyes. He was a cute one but that didn't mean he hadn't beaten his brothers back. The Irishman rubbed his wrist, scar still visible when young Arthur had bitten him. Yes, the boy had a temper.

He shook himself out of the memories and continued to swagger around delivering clouts. In the mean time, Arthur Kirkland stood at the helm debating on what to do. He didn't want to cross into the Royal fleet again in case they recognized his ship. It was time to lay low and spend their treasure. He turned the wheel slightly, adjusting their course. The boys deserved a reward anyway.

Arthur Kirkland was an infamous pirate, he became a legend despite his young age of three and twenty. Many rumors stated that he had only been a boy when he started his life at sea. Not much was known about his background but his reputation was fierce. He completely destroyed his enemies and showed no mercy to anybody, not a single man, woman, or child. He was a cold, heartless man. Nothing seemed to bother him, not even the rumor that the Spanish Captain he was vanquished was seeking revenge. Nothing could scare him, not Arthur Kirkland.

It took many days of fast sailing to reach their destination. It was a lowly port filled with drunkards, prostitutes, and low life scum. A perfect place for a pirate. Kirkland watched as his men practically abandoned the ship in their excitement, greed and lust soon to be fulfilled. He turned away and gestured toward Conner.

The Irishman followed his brother down into the cargo hold. They grabbed one of the freshly plundered crates and examined its contents. Kirkland nodded eventually.

"This will do."

Connor gnawed his lip. "Are ye sure that's enough? Allistor'll know yer cheatin' him."

"That's his problem, I'm a businessman and if he can't man up and get his own job then he'll starve as he deserves." The Captain slammed the contents shut. "Get a wagon if you need to but deliver it by tonight."

"Aye aye, Cap'n," Connor saluted.

Kirkland walked off his ship with confident strides and made his way to a nearby pub. He sat in a dark corner. It wasn't long before a redheaded man in a kilt joined him.

"So ye've returned like the lost little lamb ye are," the man had a thick Scottish accent.

"I've only come to pay off a debt," Kirkland replied.

The Scot looked affronted. "How dare ye say family is a debt."

"Because it is," the sea captain snapped, "it's an unnecessary burden and I refuse to partake in it! Your money should be delivered soon and our agreement will be met."

Allistor, the Scot, leaned forward. "Are ye sure? Once we break contact there'll be a high chance we'll never be able to mend it."

Arthur Kirkland stood. "That is exactly as I wish it to be. Do we have an accord?"

Allistor didn't look at his younger brother. "Aye."

Without another word, the sea captain swept out of the tavern and made his way back to his ship. Stepping on the groaning boards of the deck, Kirkland allowed himself a moment to relax. He hated his family, absolutely despised them. He was glad to be finally rid of them.

Allistor had been his most hated elder brother. Arthur had felt so small and confined, stuck in a tiny stone building, shivering in winter and summer in feverish temperatures. He had been a slave to his abusive father until the man's sudden death. Then he and his brothers became slaves of the world. Arthur clenched his hand, furiously remembering the bitter emotions he had felt as a child. Laboring in the muck of the earth was a foul calling and certainly not his. No more! He had run away. But the more known his title became, the larger the risk of his old life finding him and ruining everything he had built. He's spent all his years running, paying his family to stay quiet. But now, he would be forever free of them.

Arthur turned to the sound of footsteps boarding the ship. He could clearly see the ginger hair waving in the wind as the man approached.

"Delivered as ye asked." Connor said simply.

"Good, once the sun rises tomorrow gather the crew-"

"Arthur."

The pirate stiffened at the sound of his first name.

"Arthur, I'm not coming this time."

Emerald eyes flashed. "What do you mean?"

"Mum's sick, Arthur. I'm staying. Yer money won't be enough to save her so I'm gonna get a job." Connor was calm, determined.

"I never released you of your duties," Arthur growled, fury rising.

"Fer God's sake, do you hear yourself?" Connor sighed in exasperation. "The reason I went with you in the first place was to make sure you could take care of yerself. You needed me. Now Mum needs me. I'm leaving whether you command it or not."

"Traitor," Arthur couldn't stop himself, "you low cur! After all I've done for you and you ditch it all because of some _family_ issue." He spat the repulsive word out.

"That's enough, Arthur!" Connor snapped. "Ye just don't get it do ya? Well I bet one day you'll meet someone who depends on ya to be there for 'em! Someday you'll have yer own family and you'll understand!"

There was a moment of tense silence, Arthur grinding his teeth in horrific anger.

"Get off my ship."

The Irishman turned on his heel and stormed off without saying goodbye. Little did either know that Conner's statement would come true. **[2]**

xxx

"Damn him to hell!" Arthur stormed down to the cargo hold, looking for rum. "Traitor, I knew he'd turn on me! Damn him!"

He pushed crates aside, trying to get to his private storage. He huffed when he say how impossible that was at the moment. So he started prying open the crates, hoping to find some alcohol stashed inside. He was about to give up his search when he spotted a crate labeled with some kind of expensive wine. He wasn't overly fond of wine but he didn't care at the moment. Taking his sword, he jammed the metal under the lid, ignoring the splinters that flew. Putting his weight into the handle, the lid of the crate opened with a terrible scratching sound as wood came apart. He sheathed his sword and kicked the lid off. Bending over the open crate he froze.

And stared.

His fury was completely forgotten as well as his quest to get drunk. For lying inside the crate was a boy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**[1] for all ye landlubbers who don't know what starboard is, it's right. Port is left? **

**[2] so good at foreshadowing -.- **

**mwagh I don't even know. It's just a random idea I had and I liked it so I thought I'd give it a shot. And I quickly realized it wasn't as easy as I expected. 1. I don't speak pirate. There are people out there who speak fluent pirate and actually manage to pull it off, making it all realistic. I can't. So if I need to stop trying please tell me alright me matey? (see?). 2. I'm still fleshing out a plot. So this story might be dropped faster than a snake. If I can save it I shall but if I give up...I'm sorry :( 3. I know absolutely nothing about ships. So it'll be interesting doing my research. Whoopee. **

**I know I'm in the process of writing another story,** _**The Good World**_**, but I felt the need for a story with a little more plot and action. I will continue that one, don't worry :) So...if you want more of this pirate adventure leave a review argh! (gaahhh sorry I'll stop). Let's see where the waves takes us! (yes, that corny closing line was absolutely necessary.) **


	2. Chapter 2

_warning: a lot of swearing. _

**Chapter 2: Branded**

* * *

The boy looked to be around fifteen years old. He was curled in an awkward and uncomfortable looking position in order to fit the crate, his knees pulled up to his chest. He was wrapped in a bloodied uniform, the coat was a deep shade of blue. It took Arthur a moment to place the strange military outfit. It had been for that uprising in the Americas or whatever the hell that was. The boy was ghostly pale, his face covered in bruises and dirt. His hair looked to be a dark blonde but was nearly painted brown with mud and some black sticky, liquid that tangled his locks. The boy didn't react at all to being discovered, for he was sleeping or, at least, appeared to be.

Arthur didn't know how long he stood there, staring in disbelief. How the hell did this boy manage to stowaway on his ship? The crate must've been from the latest raid but how could he have hidden during the fight? And why? He must've known the pirates' intention so why hide where kidnapping was so high of a risk?

The pirate eventually took the lid and placed it back over the crate. After sealing the box, he sat on it. This was not a problem he ever encountered before. He normally was so careful to make sure that his crew took only the most valuable or useful cargo. He had studied long and hard to learn and identify the difference between trash and gold. He knew all the tricks of the trade used to hide these things. Calculating, planning, oh so carefully playing his cards, there were no accidents on Kirkland's ship. And yet, never before had anyone managed to sneak onto his vessel without his knowledge. Many had tried and not one lived to tell the tale. And now-now of all times!-he sat on top of his first stowaway. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Arthur. Why didn't the boy sneak off when he had the chance?

He jumped up and threw the crate open again. The boy was still unconscious. Arthur watched the body for movements, for breathing patterns, but there were none. Was he dead? The pirate slowly leaned over, his fingertips brushing cold skin. Quicker than lightning, the boy's eyes snapped open and he sat up, grabbing Arthur's wrist and released a panicked yell. The Captain tried to pull back but the boy was stronger than he had expected.

"Release me, you filth!" He snapped.

He turned his attention from his wrist to the boy's face and found with slight surprise blue eyes staring at him blankly. The boy didn't blink, didn't move. Arthur was just beginning to wonder if the boy was still asleep when a sigh escaped the child's lips and he slumped over into the pirate's arms.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, pulling back quickly. He let the body fall on the wooden floor with a dull thud. Only then did he notice the blood. It soaked through the straw and wood inside the crate and completely covered the boy like a blanket. Arthur knelt, turning the boy over, instantly spotting the wound. A bullet hole in the stomach, some slashes made from a knife or some other sharp object marked his torso.

"What the hell?" He wondered out loud.

He hesitating, trying to decide what to do. It might be merciful to just put a bullet in the boy's head and end his misery. Or he could dump him on the docks. In all of Arthur Kirkland's history he had never been merciful or kind. But for some reason, unknown to even himself, he lifted the limp body and took it to his quarters. Stripping the boy of his oversized uniform, Arthur attended to the wounds as best as he could. He avoided the bullet wound though, he didn't trust himself enough to touch it.

It was only when he tied the last bandage that his senses suddenly rushed back. He growled in irritation.

"What the hell am I doing?! This boy deserves to die!"

His fingers brushed the butt end of his pistol, itching to pull it out and shoot the cause of his new problems. He snorted when he realized how pointless that would be, he had just finished binding the boy's wounds. He turned and his heel, slamming the doors to his quarters shut and locking the door firmly. He needed to find a doctor before sunrise.

xxx

"You were lucky I was in town," the Chinese man commented as he worked. "This boy would have died if another day passed."

"I didn't pay you to talk," Arthur ground out between his teeth.

"To other people," the man smiled craftily.

Wang Yao and Arthur Kirkland had been old acquaintances, slipping in and out of each other's lives. It wasn't often they ran into each other. They had been enemies and allies, never trusting each other but knowing at times their honor held them to work together. They had smuggled drugs together from full out trying to murder each other. It seemed coincidental that Yao had been in town with his doctoring skills but Arthur was used to running into him like this.

The pirate watched the Chinese man distrustfully. The dark haired man ignored him, engrossed in his task of removing the bullet. They both lapsed into a long silence as the man finally took out the last piece. As he finished his work, he said, "he needs plenty of rest before he'll recover but he seems strong. I'm amazed none of your crew attended to it."

Arthur said nothing.

The Chinese man stood and looked at him flatly, depthless eyes piercing his green ones. "You are a cruel man for letting him suffer."

The sea captain scoffed. "That's none of your concern."

"I suppose it's not," Yao slung his supplies over his shoulder. "You're a heartless man."

"Tell me something I haven't heard," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"The boy is a fugitive."

Arthur's head snapped around. "What?!"

The Chinese man shrugged. "He's been branded by the British malatia. See?" He flicked blanket aside to reveal the red burns on the boy's arm.

The pirate instantly recognized the mark. He knew all the Royals brands, he had seen some on a few of his crew before. He didn't give a damn about them, the reason he was interested this time was to try and make sense of the mysterious boy.

Arthur couldn't help the malicious smile that spread on his face. "It appears you're correct."

"Now I have told you something you didn't know. Pay me the rest of my fee."

The pirate paid him and watched the man step off his ship and disappear into the crowds just as the sun broke out over the horizon. Arthur smile was cold, knowing he had leverage over the impudent stowaway. Leverage he would use.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**the plot thickens...not. But don't worry! I'm getting more ideas as I go. Yeah the story is pretty weak right now but hopefully in between chapters 3-5 it'll pick up. I'm hoping. If not we shall see. So yeah...I don't have a lot to say about this chapter for now sooo...if you want to see more go ahead and leave a review or somethin'. Wwwweeeee...**


End file.
